1. Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method for improving flexibility of the organic light emitting display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device and method for minimizing crack occurrences in an active area by reducing the strain on an organic light emitting element from the bending stress.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, flexible display devices manufactured to display an image even when bent like paper by forming a display unit and a wire on a substrate exhibiting flexibility, such as a flexible material (i.e., a plastic), have received attention as next-generation display devices.
Flexible display devices have been widely used in the field of applications spanning from monitors of computers and televisions (TVs) to personal portable equipment, and research on flexible display devices having a large display area and a smaller volume and weight has been conducted. Especially, since an organic light emitting display device does not need a separate light source unlike a liquid crystal display device, it is possible to implement the organic light emitting display device at a relatively thin thickness. Accordingly, it has been attempted to manufacture the organic light-emitting display device as the flexible display device.